Christian Blanker
5 (chronologically 1005) 18 (chronologically 1018) 19 (chronologically 1019) 20 (chronologically 1020) 21 (chronologically 1021) 48 (chronologically 1048) |species = Human|haircolor = Brown|eyecolor = Blue|alias = Christian Petrus Blanker|kingdom = Nova Hope|weapon = Sword|father = Degra Destros |mother = Dolores Luminis |family = Anthony Saturnalia Demolt Destros Maria Luminis Jadus Destros |role = Protagonist|appearances = Kingdom of Hope Darkened Millennium Dirge of the Sword The Comeback Children of Death Lights of Darkness Destiny of the Light shadows behind. midnight years Endgame In Between: the Anthology Fate's Awakening Utopia Book of Dreams|others = Xhicrastin Destros |tab 1 = Base|image 1 = |image 2 = |tab 2 = Armor}} Head Captain is the son of Degra and Dolores Destros, the grandson of Lord-King Destati the Awakened One, nephew of Jadus and Demolt Destros, and the cousin of Anthony Saturnalia. He is also a member of the Seven Powers of Hope. Appearance Christian is a young man of average height with brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a black shirt and a long white coat. Christian wears black pants that are reminiscent of a hakama. He wears boots that resemble Japanese sandals. Christian wears a red gauntlet on his right hand that has a red-pink gemstone in the center at the back of the hand. There are smaller gemstones on each knuckle. Christian's Armor strongly resembles the Dark Release of his Discipulus, Xhicrastin Destros. His Armor consists of a black organic-looking suit that covers his entire body. Red veins appear through the suit along his torso and arms. Red gemstones are located on the back of each hand. Christian's feet have long red claws. Christian wears large red pauldrons on his shoulders. Each pauldron has a yellow demonic eye in the center. Christian also wears a long, tattered red cape. The helmet Christian wears is red with muted gold ridges. Two large red horns protrude from the helmet with two smaller red horns beside them. Two curled golden horns come from either side of the helmet. Christian also wears a bone mask with yellow eyes. Personality Christian is an exceedingly loyal soldier, which led to him being the leader of the Seven Powers of Hope. He is great tactician and one of the main strategy makers of the Royal High Army. He excises great caution in his fighting and plans each move carefully. Christian treats combat like sport and enjoys sparring with others for practice. Plot Powers and Abilities Etymology *''Christian'' is a name meaning "follower of Christ". Trivia Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Characters from Hope Category:Characters from Shadra Category:Seven Powers of Hope Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Members of the Destros family Category:King Anthony and the Kingdom of Hope characters Category:King Anthony and the Darkened Millennium characters Category:King Anthony and the Dirge of the Sword characters Category:The Comeback characters Category:King Anthony and the Children of Death characters Category:King Anthony and the Lights of Darkness characters Category:King Anthony: Destiny of the Light characters Category:Shadows behind. characters Category:Midnight years characters Category:King Anthony: Endgame characters Category:In Between: the Anthology characters Category:The Master: Fate's Awakening characters Category:The Master: Utopia characters Category:The Master: Book of Dreams characters Category:AllStars